1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an LED module, and more particularly to an LED module for lighting and a lens applied in the LED module.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp employ lenses for focusing white light generated by the LEDs. Due to a forming mechanism of white light generated by the LEDs, the light pattern provided by the light is prone to be yellow or shining at edges, which is not suitable for illumination.
What is need therefore is a lens and an LED module using the lens which can overcome the above limitations.